Unity
by PLC The CD
Summary: my first story of the new year, it is supposed to be a ultimate crossover story. Where many worlds unite together to fight a common enemy, Sorry it took so long to update and being so short, but please read and review after finishing!
1. Chapter 1

Unity

By Peter

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, with the exception of the main villain and two characters in later chapters. All belong to their rightful owners of Nickelodeon, Disney, and Cartoon Network. Let's hope they don't sue me!_

_Author notes: This is my first story of the New Year, and to post this here. I am going to post this story that was been in my head for several years!_

Since the beginning of the time, mankind ponders what caused the Big Bang and what was the universe was like before it was born...

But there was a world that existed a millennium before the birth of the universe. A world where the true ancestors of humans lived with races of elves, dwarves, fairies, and many other creatures living in harmony of many kingdoms together happily...

In the start, the real beginning...there was only darkness...no life, no goodness, and basically... nothing...until one day a spark of light suddenly appeared in the middle of the darkness. The light grew and grew, soon covering half, and then merged into the shrinking darkness into a complete light and a world was created...

This world was the original universe itself, and said to be created by pure light. The light was created so people could to live virtuously, however when there's light...there will always be darkness...

The darkness appeared suddenly as if the light was turned off, and with its darkness, a brutal, and chaotic war was struck on the land for countless generations...

Pure Darkness wanted revenge against the Bright Light, wanting to be in complete darkness...

Then the darkness grew stronger and spread rapidly towards the world. With the beings that were succumbed to the darkness, becoming monsters and demons after being consumed by the darkness and evil that was plaguing the world.

But the living light resisted and continued to fight the original evil.

The good people finally formed together and fought a long battle against the evil, hoping to get rid of it once and for all. To achieve victory, the good people decided to sacrifice themselves by throwing the most brightest light to the darkness...

And with this, the whole world exploded, causing the famous Big Bang. But the Big Bang didn't formed one, but many universes...

Each universe has many, different planet Earths. Each Earth has unique people living in a different Earth, with some living together, and a not knowing of the others existence...

One has Fairies guiding helping human children who live miserably, at the same place, a boy who fights ghosts, another has a genius boy who made countless inventions, the other world has children fighting against teenagers and adults who treated children cruelly, another genius boy also lives in a another world but has a secret lab and a sister, one place has a Teenage girl who claims she can do anything, and at the same place a dragon who disguises himself as a human boy, one girl is a Guardian of the Human World of where she's from and The Demon World, an alien who unknowingly was banished from his Home Planet to this Earth who thought he was going to conquer, three young little girls protect the city they originate, a spoiled girl and an ignorant boy is now friends with the Grim Reaper, five teenagers protect a different city from the criminals. A lone warrior fighting an evil shape-shifting wizard in the future, and a robotic girl who tries to fit with the humans...and three friends who carry the same name...

All these worlds will band together, as time goes by to this day...the darkness survives, plotting... already taking over two of the many worlds...has already targeted them...

This is the story…

A week has passed in the towns of Retroville and Dimmsdale. After the crazy fiasco of the villain named Shirley. Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron were taking a break after the adventure, occasionally calling each other back. Jimmy's relationship with Cindy Vortex is improving but still rivals nonetheless.

One Saturday morning, Jimmy was checking out in his lab, doing his work.

"Darn that Cindy Vortex," He muttered to himself. "Making me saying she's better than me before turning me back to normal."

Suddenly, he saw the computer that's connecting to the portal to Dimmsdale. Jimmy quickly ran towards it without hesitation. At the portal, Jimmy checked the monitor and was stunned…

"My gosh, this is an incredible discovery." Jimmy said, and without hesitation, he called his friends to his place.

A few minutes later, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy came to the portal with Jimmy. Everyone's wondering what was the big deal.

"What is this time, Nerd-tron?" asked Cindy rudely. "Still sore, after what I did to you a week ago?"

"For your information, CINDY…" replied Jimmy in a same tone. "I actually made a discovery, more dimensions!"

Everyone was puzzled and amazed.

"Finally, I can meet Ultra Lord!" Sheen exclaimed excitingly.

"Or a universe completely ruled by Llamas!" Carl added.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have a look Jimmy," Libby said encouraging him.

"Very well, take a look gentlemen AND LADIES." Jimmy said looking at Cindy with a glare.

As they looked everyone were amazed as countless different universes surrounds them. Even Cindy was impressed.

"Wow, Neutron, I'm actually impressed for real this time." Cindy said, authentically impressed. "I'm really curious what the other worlds are like."

"Well, let's not stop there." Jimmy said with a praised look. "Let's get Timmy and his reality changing programs!"

Everyone agreed and decided to return to Dimmsdale, California.

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy was at Shirley's pizza parlor with Chester and A.J. Chester was happily stuffing his face as A.J asked.

"Say Timmy," A.J asked while sipping on his cola. "I was wondering who were the floating people that were with you a while ago."

"Err…they're my reality changing programs from the Internet." Timmy answered sweating bullets, normally his infamous Internet excuse would work, but A.J grew more suspicious, and not to mention more intelligent.

"Works for me anyway," A.J shrugged. "You can get anything from the Internet these days."

Suddenly the door opened and a red rug rolled over the floor. Next came the bouncer who was a mountain of a man appeared. His hands could crush boulders with ease and towering height that would make most buildings look like anthills.

"Introducing the lovely Ms. Trixie Tang!" He announced like a megaphone. "And the second most popular Veronica and the wondrous duo, Tad and Chad."

At the same moment he finished, four well dressed kids walked into the parlor. Manager and owner Shirley didn't hesitate to show them the table as they offered him each a $20 bill.

"Hey, are you still in love with Trixie?" Chester asked as he swallowed his food. "I mean, it's been a while since you flirted with her."

"Well of course, duh…" Timmy retorted. "But seems as I can't close to them without getting pummeled by the bouncer, I'll try a smoother approach."

The two boys rolled their eyes at their best friend, suddenly the door opened again. This time five familiar figures walk through their door.

"Hi there Turner," Said the boy with the swirled hair. "It's been a while huh?"

"Neutron! It has been a while!" Timmy said as he got up from his stool and gave each other a high five. Chester and A.J stood up and joined with him.

As everyone happily talked to each other, Cosmo and Wanda appeared as his pocket change.

"Hey Timmy, it's been a week since your friends from Retroville came!" Wanda commented as a quarter.

"Hooray for Big-headed Jimmy!" Cosmo cheered as a nickel. "And hooray, for being a nickel!"

Timmy hears this and begins to ask what's going on…

"So, a dimension to more worlds besides us huh? Cool!" He said in astonishment as Jimmy explained.

As the group began to speak excitingly, another group eavesdropped and began to take interest…

"Hey, Veronica, there's these new group of kids I'm seeing, and I don't think they're from here." Trixie said over to her blonde friend.

"Yeah, Trixie," Veronica said with the same interest. "Like, should we check them out!"

"How about you Tad?" Chad asked to his double. "It's not like they're better than us."

"Agreed," His double answered. "It won't hurt to check it out."

The four pompous friends decided to go to the tables of Jimmy and Timmy, the bouncer followed them but they ordered to stand where he is.

"Hey Timmy, who is your swirled haired friend?" Trixie automatically asked once they reached the group.

"Yeah, he looks pretty cute…" Said Veronica.

Immediately, Jimmy blushed redder than the tomato sauce in the parlor. Timmy followed after him as the divas giggled, but Cindy and Libby both elbowed them to the side and the duo stopped.

"Friends of yours Timmy?" Cindy asked curiously, the rest from Retroville looked with the same curiosity.

"Sort of," He replied. "They're the most popular kids in school."

"What are you doing here?" A.J and Chester said together with a both curious and defensive tone. "Come to mock me for being an Upper Middle Class instead being a Upper Class?" A.J added.

"Guys, guys, where on earth are your manners?" Timmy said as he put his hands on his shoulders.

"So who are the cute girls?" Tad and Chad replied at once referring to Cindy and Libby.

The girls simply responded with blushes.

"Excuse us?" Jimmy and Sheen said together, blocking them out of their way.

"Hey, you three are kind of cute too." Trixie and Veronica.

The three boys in Retroville immediately blushed too as all five were redder than tomatoes.

"Hello, I'm Trixie Tang, and these are my friends, Veronica, Tad, and Chad. We are the most popular kids at school."

"Hello, Trixie," said Jimmy. "And you look pretty!"

"WHAT?!"

"Excuse us just for one second…" Timmy said as he pushed Jimmy and his friends outside of the parlor, Chester and A.J automatically followed them out. "We will back in one second…"

"What's eating them?" Veronica asked in confusion, the entire parlor was silent in confusion as also.

"Don't know…" Trixie replied. "But, who are the five kids that hang around with Turner?"

"Beats us…" Said Tad and Chad as they said in unison while scratching their heads.

Meanwhile outside of Shirley's pizza parlor…

"What in heck's name were you doing?" Timmy yelled furiously. "Are you trying to take Trixie in front of me?"

"C'mon! That was just a friendly introduction," Jimmy said defensively. "We were only saying high!"

"That was the popular kids!" He shouted. "What else could go worse?!"

"TIMMY!" A shrill voice cried.

"Uh-no…"

Someone immediately tackled him to the ground, everyone went after it to see who it was…or rather her…

"Tootie, how the heck did you find me?"

Meanwhile, deep in Timmy's hometown, something is growing, and it continues to grow…

To be continued…

_Author's notes: Yeah, I know. "I've waited for a few months, and all I got is this crap?" just wait for a while, and I'll continue on!_


	2. Chapter 2

Unity chapter 2

By Peter

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, with the exception of the main villain and two characters in later chapters. All belong to their rightful owners of Nickelodeon, Disney, and Cartoon Network. Let's hope they don't sue me!_

"Timmy, who are these new people with you?" Tootie asked as she finally released him from his grasped. "Are they friends of yours?"

"We should be asking the same thing to you," Said Jimmy. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Not really Jimmy…" Timmy finally said after catching his breath and rubbing his neck at the same time. "I guess I'll introduce her to you everyone and everyone to her too."

_Few Minutes Later…_

"So, she's the little sister of the diabolical adolescent with red hair I see," Jimmy said nodding remembering the first time meeting Vicky. "There's a slight resemblance to her that I can tell."

"Cindy, I think you might have a little bit of competition with her." Libby said talking to her blonde best friend. "Or are you into Jimmy now?"

Cindy simply replied by blushing. But before she can say anything, Tootie spoke for her.

"WOW!" She squealed excitingly, and started hopping like the characters dancing from the _Peanuts _comic strip. "A whole new different world? Oh my gosh, can I please come Timmy?"

"She's a little excited," Sheen said to Carl to his ear.

"Well…" Timmy droned as he hesitated, as he doesn't really want her to come, but seeing the eager faces of his friends of meeting new faces. "As long as you don't tell Vicky."

"HOORAY!" Tootie squealed with joy and was about to give the buck toothed boy a kiss but before she can do so…

"And don't start smooching me either."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cindy asked. "Let's go everyone!"

"Onto an adventure!" AJ said excitingly. "I might even meet more intelligent people like me."

"And a WAAAAAY WE GO!" Chester said in a singsong voice as they marched off to the portal.

"Hold it buster!" A voice cried to them. "We want to go an adventure with you guys too!"

Immediately, the group turned their heads to see where the voice came from. The kids from Retroville were not familiar with them, but the local Dimmsdale kids were. The pair of boys both wore glasses, one had a huge boil with them, and the other was of Indian descent.

"Elmer, Sanjay? What's going on? " Timmy asked them. "Why did you guys stopped us?"

"We're sick and tired being left out on adventures, we want to come too!" Elmer said to them as they crossed their arms crossed their chests.

"Your backup friends deserve the same respect too Timmy." Sanjay added. "We do not wish to be abandoned."

"More friends of yours Timmy?" Carl asked.

"I guess you'll have to explain to them more sport." Wanda secretly whispered to his ear.

"Sports? I love sports!" Cosmo said excitingly, "I'm great at escalator ping-pong."

_Few Minutes of more introduction and explanation later…_

"So wait right here guys…" Timmy said, "We're just getting some supplies."

"Oh, all right," Elmer, agreeing to his terms. "But don't get the guacamole, my boil hates avocados."

"Thank you Timmy!" Sanjay said, "Now you saw the importance of backup friends."

"Don't worry guys, we'll be back before you know it!" Timmy said as the group walks away from the pair.

The glasses paired duo watched the group walking away as they waved good-bye. As they group disappeared from they're eyes. Suddenly, Sanjay realized something.

"Elmer, I just found out the store is on the other side of the road." Sanjay said to him.

"Oh crud…do you know what this means?" Elmer asked his fellow colleague for a few seconds, they stood. "We got to tell them that they're going the wrong way!"

Immediately, they both darted out of the way and hope to reach them in time.

"You were never going to pick them up were you?" Jimmy asked him. "That is a bit cold even for you."

"Well, we got to save time and can't afford more people." Timmy said to him. "Anyway, how long until reach this portal of yours?"

"We're finally there everyone!" Jimmy said to them as they reached the large contraption, which was in front of Timmy's yard. "Get ready for a whole new world that's different from ours!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to the point." Timmy said impatiently, "I want to see a new place!"

"For Llamas! For Ultra Lord!" Sheen and Carl cheered.

"We might even see someone who might be a bigger nerd than Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen combined " Cindy whispered to Libby as they both quietly giggled away.

As Jimmy turned on the universal portal. The machine hummed and the portal itself revealed many worlds more than anyone can count. All of the children stood amazed on how many worlds there were.

"Since this is your home world, you get to pick any world you'd like." Jimmy said to Timmy as he gave him the honors. "I had this thing to teleport along with us, so just in case we don't get stuck in a different world."

But before the pink hated hero can answer, he heard someone calling his name.

"Timmy wait, the store's in a different street!" Sanjay said panting and running towards him along with Elmer at the same time. "We just came to remind you

"Anywhere but here! Let's go everyone!" Timmy barked towards his friends and automatically dove into the portal, one by one.

Finally the last two boys went through the portal before finally closing on them. Then the machine itself teleport in a blink of an eye, but someone else was watching the whole time through a telescope.

"Hmm…Turner and his associates are must be off somewhere, along with the other Turner look-a-like with the fancy high-tech gadget that looks like it came off from a science fiction movie." The voice said to itself. "There's absolute no doubt it's the work of…FAIRY GOD-"

"Denzel Quincy Crocker, for goodness sake, stop yelling and get downstairs for dinner!" His mother interrupted him as she called towards her single, insane son.

Meanwhile, the children felt they were back in Dimmsdale a few seconds ago. Now they're in a middle of a mysterious location. Everywhere, even the ground was metal and was surrounded by machines of every shape and size. The sounds of humming and beeping filled the air with echoes. Lights continue to flash around them, as they stood around amazed. At first, they thought it was an abandoned futuristic city. Then AJ announced to the group.

"Guys, this isn't a city, it's a laboratory!" He said to them as the rest of the kids were shocked. "And judging by its looks, it's been built by one person."

"What? No way, no lab can be big at this." Cindy said skeptically. "No one can build that alone,"

"No, he's right." Jimmy corrected her, he is more intelligent than AJ himself but even the boy genius was dumbfounded. "The person might be actually **smarter** than me!"

"And **me**!" AJ added. "This is far too advanced for my intelligence."

"Amazing, I should've brought Goddard with me." Jimmy said to himself, as he was completely astonished as the rest continued to stare with awe. "There's a bigger lab than me, who could've built this alone?"

"This is like the episode where Ultra Lord got stuck into the deserted laboratory city and ate computer chips to survive with no dip!" Sheen said being both amazed and excited at the same time.

Suddenly, an angry voice came out of the halls as everyone jumped. Tootie grabbed behind her love and held tight as he struggled away. Carl and Sheen hid behind Libby and Cindy as the rest was too frozen to move a single inch.

"Hope the person who built this isn't hostile…" Jimmy said to the group. "Get ready!"

"I'm ready to panic…" Carl whimpered towards Sheen as he grabbed his inhaler and starts breathing through away.

"Are you nuts? I'm going to panic first!" Sheen declared as the two quietly bickered away.

The voice grew more clear and angrier as it gotten closer. Then some of the kids noticed that the voice itself seems to have an Eastern Europe accent, and finally they met the owner of the accented angry voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my lab?" The owner was a young boy no older than eight as he was dressed in a lab coat with black pants underneath, with purple gloves, and black boots. His skin was paler than snow and his red hair matched his short temper, and finally donned with a pair of glasses.

The boy saw the intruders and his angry expression were abruptly changed to surprise face.

"Wait a minute, you're not my sister…"

To be continued…

_Who is the mysterious boy? Care to take a guess? Do I have any grammar mistakes? Please review after you're finished reading! _


End file.
